differentes clanes una sola familia
by chainswordmaster
Summary: que pasaria si Mikoto fuera una ninja commun y corriente que no possee ningun gekke kenkai.que pasaria si su esposo la maltrara cada minuto de su vida.que haria ahora que su hijo mayor la abandona contar de ver como su padre la maltrata.que haria ahora que encontro el verdadero amor. no con Fugaku sino con hizashi hyuuga. que pasaria si el hijo que,espera,fuera de hizashi.


Hola gente de facebook,oops jeje quise decir fanfictions :p bueno um un amigo mio me dijo que por que no escribia un fanfiction en español. Bueno yo siempre acostumbro a escribir todo en ingles pero pense que seria divertido escribir una historia en español. Asi que dije si por que no :)

Capitulo/Chapter 1

los pajaros enjaulados

habian pasado 5 años desde que Itachi habia nacido el pequeño uchiha tenia mucha abilidades,aun para su edad ya hasta tenia gran punteria con los shurikens algo que ha su madre que era una experta con los shurikens podia dominar a tan corta edad. Mikoto miraba a su hijo con tanto orgullo " mirate Itachi tan pequeño y tan talentoso...si tan solo tu padre viera lo talentoso que es su hijo " pensaba Mikoto en su mente su esposo estaba demaciado ocupado como para prestarle atencion a su hijo, o al menos eso es lo que ella se decia a si misma para no admitir la cruel realidad. La realidad es que Fugaku nunca estubo interresado en tener hijos.

Mikuto recordo el dia en que ella dio a luz a Itachi Fugaku estba en una mission muy importante en vez de estar con ella en el dia del nacimiento de su hijo. Cuando por fin llego de la mision Mikoto lo recibio con un bebe en los brazos " mira Fugaku, nuestro primer hijo... no es hermoso " dijo Mikoto con una cara de felicidad pero

Fugaku no parecia importarle simplemente miro al bebe y respondio " esperomos que no me defrauda. " Mikoto se quedo sorprendida por la manera en que Fugaku se dirigio a su proppio hijo " Fugaku como puedes expresarte de esa manera de tu hijo...nuestro hijo " pregunto su esposa mirandolo con un poco de tristeza en sus ojos.

" por eso,por que es nuestro hijo, tiene tantos posibilidades de ser un uchiha como las tiene de no serlo " dijo Fugaku, Mikoto simplemente bajo su cabeza como es posible que pensara de esa manera " fugaku es tu hijo... como puedes hablar de el como si solo te importara si posee el gekke genkai " pregunto Mikoto sosteniendo las lagrimas.

" por que sin el gekke kenkai no puede tomar mi lugar como lider de los uchihas " dijo Fugaku " eso es lo unico que te importa verdad,tener un heredero por eso es que querias un hijo... no por que querias formar una familia sino por que necesitabas a alguien que tomara tu lugar como lider, " dijo suesposa quien solo podia sostener las grimas su esposo no dijo nada " fugaku miralo...es tu hijo...acaso importa si posee el gekke kenkai. " dijo Mikoto con tristeza " claro que importa sin el gekke kenkai no merece llamarse uchiha " dijo Fugaku con firmesa " eso es lo unico que te importa,tu estupido orgullo de Uchiha... ni siquiera te alegra saber que eres padre " dijo Mikoto dejando que sus lagrimas bajaran libremente sobre sus mejillas. " no digas estupideces Mikoto claro que me alegra el hecho de ser padre,simplemente no quiero tener un hijo debil que no puede sepresentarme como futuro lider " dijo Fugaku.

" pues no lo demuestras hablas de el como si lo unico bueno de tener un hijo es que sea la envidia del clan" respondio Mikoto decepcionada de su esposo. " piensa lo que quiereras " dijo Fugaku molesto ya habia tenido suficiente de los sermones de su esposa, dandole la espalda a su esposa para seguir su camino pero nuevamente la voz de su esposa lo detuvo de nuevo. " Fugaku " Se volteo a ver que era lo que queria." que harias si nuestro hijo no heredo el gekke kenkai ? " pregunto Mikoto.

Fugaku no se molesto en responder simplemente siguio su camino dandole zero importancia a ella y a su hijo. Mikoto recordo ese dia como uno de los mas dolorosos de su vida ningun dolor se comparaba ni si quiera el de mil kunai enterrados en su piel, como comparar un dolor fisico con un dolor del alma. Mikoto se sacudio las lagrimas y miro a su hijo que se dirigia a si ella con unos shurikens de jugete en la mano.

" mama !? " Mikoto dio una sonrisa falsa para no preocupar a su hijo " que pasa mi pequeño

Itachi ? " pregunto su mama, Itachi solo la miro tratando de examinar el rostro de su mama. " has estado llorando ? " Pregunto el pequeño Uchiha.

su mama quedo sorprendida de como siendo tan solo un niño supo que le estaba finjiendo. " Itachi, hijo que te hace preguntar eso " pregunto su mama tratando de finjir su mayor y mejor sonrisa posible. Itachi observaba como su mama le sonreia calidamente pero aun asi no estaba convencido.

" es por papa verdad ? Estas triste por que casi nunca esta aqui ? " pregunto Itachi, Mikoto le a caricia el pelo a Itachi. " itachi,hijo tu papa tiene mucho trabajo... no seria muy justo de mi parte pedirle que se pase mas tiempo aqui,solo por que me sienta un poco triste sin su presencia. " dijo Mikoto tratando de convencer a su hijo que todo estaba bien.

" mama...te sientes sola ? " pregunto Itachi mirando a su mama fijamente. " Itachi ,hijo por que piensas que estoy sola ? " pregunto Mikoto " por que si papa no esta contigo cuando lo necesitas...quiero que sepas que yo siempre lo estare " dijo Itachi entregandole los shurikens de jugete en la mano de su madre.

Mikoto se puso tan feliz de escuchar a su hijo decir eso que le dio un fuerte abrazo. Pero el abrazo no duro mucho cuando llega Fugaku molesto.

" que es lo que succede aqui ? " pregunto Fugaku, Mikoto se levanta del suelo y recibe a su marido un poco nerviosa " Fugaku es solo que " Mikoto trato de buscar las palabras correctas para dirigirse a su marido sin hacerlo deberias estar practicando tu punteria " dijo Fugaku.

" si padre " dijo Itachi " y no quiero verte jugar mas con esos jugetes inutiles de ahora en adelante quiero que entrenes con verdaderos shurikens " dijo nuevamente su padre con autoridad y firmesa " Fugaku no creeo que a su edad sea a propiado usar..." iba a decir Mikoto cuando su marido la interumpio sin importarle lo que tuviera que decir " no te metas Mikoto, estoy hablando con mi hijo no contigo.

" dijo Fugaku, Mikoto simplemente bajo la cabeza lo menos que ella queria era tener una discucion con su marido enfrente de Itachi. " Itachi cariño por que no subes a tu cuarto y descansas un rato " dijo su mama con una voz tan dulce y tierna.

" nada de descansos...deberias estar entrenando " dijo su padre " Fugaku por favor es solo un ñino necesita su descanso " dijo Mikoto tratando de convencer a su marido " ya tuvo suficiente tiempo de descanso...deberia estar afuera practicando con verdaderos shurikens y no con jugetes tontos, es obvio que contigo consintiendolo tanto nuestro hijo nunca llegara hacer un verdadero ninja y mucho menos un Uchiha prodigo. " estas palabra hicieron que Mikoto se levantara molesta del suelo " Fugaku como puedes decir tal co..." pero sus palabras quedaron a mitad cuando el pequeño Itachi toma la mano de su mama.

" no mama " Mikoto se quedo impactada por las palabras de su hijo " pero Itachi,hijo " dijo su madre sorprendida. " papa tiene razon " dijo el pequeño uchiha,cuando le suelta la mano a mikoto y se pone enfrente de su padre " como el futuro lider del clan Uchiha debo dar el ejemplo a los demas Uchiha " dijo Itachi.

" asi me gusta , ahora ve a entrenar tengo que hablar con tu madre a solas " ordeno Fugaku, Itachi se inclina ante su padre con respeto de camino a la puerta Itachi volteo a ver a su mama un poco preocupado y Itachi le da una mirada a su mama que decia * no hagas nada que haga que papa se moleste y te lastime * su madre noto su expression facial y le da una sonrisa expresando que todo iba a estar bien. Itachi asentio con la cabeza antes de cerrar la puerta y irse a entrenar.

Una vez Itachi se fue fugaku se dirigio a su esposa,con un rostro que a Mikoto no le gusto para nada, " Fugaku se que quieres que Itachi sea fuerte pe.." sus palabras quedaron cortas cuando Fugaku molesto le da una fuerta cachetada en el rostro a Mikoto, Ella volteo a ver a su marido que tenia el sharingan activado de lo molesto que estaba.

" que sea la primera y ultima vez, que me desatorisas delante de mi hijo " dijo Fugaku con el sharingan aun activado, Mikoto estaba inpactada ella conocia muy bien el caracter de su esposo pero aun en sus mayores discuciones el jamas le habia pegado. Cuando por fin despierta de su susto le responde " hijo...ahora es que decides llamarlo asi " dijo Mikoto valientemente sin miedo a que le volviera a pegar.

" de que disparates estas hablando ahora ? " le pregunta su marido al que no parecia tener interes en tratar de entender de lo que su esposa le estaba hablando.

" de que hablo...hablo de que tu nunca llamaste a Itachi,hijo las unicas veces que lo has llamado asi es cuando te conviene ni siquiera cuando estas a solas con el lo llamas hijo " dijo Mikoto no triste, ni molesta, si no mas bien decepcionada.

" eso es por que a diferencia de ti yo quiero un hijo fuerte alguien a quien yo pueda estar orgulloso de llamar hijo, un ninja prodigo, no un niño consentido " respondio Fugaku con gran firmesa.

" Itachi ya es un niño prodigo el a su corta edad ya sabe hacer señas con sus dedos, empezo la academia a una edad mas joven que la del resto de sus compañoros, sus maestros siempre hablan muy bien de el, dicen que tiene muchas probabilidades de ser un gran ninja algun dia. Aun para los Uchihas mayores dicen que sus capacidades se desarollaron bastante rapidas para ser tan solo un niño. El unico Fugaku el unico que ve las infeoridades de Itachi... ERES TU " dijo Mikoto antes de ser callada por otra cachetada de su marido.

Esta vez con mas fuerza que la anterior hizo que Mikoto cayera al suelo, Fugaku la toma por el pelo y levanta su cabeza.

" NO vuelvas a hablarme asi...no olvides quien soy yo y quien eres tu,yo soy el lider del clan Uchiha uno de los clanes mas poderosos de la aldea de la hoja. Tu simplemente eres mi mujer y tu deber es simplemente traerme niños prodigos al mundo...nada mas " susurró Fugaku en su oreja,soltandole el pelo sin ningun remoldmiento Fugaku siguio caminando dejando a su esposa llorando en el suelo.

" Fugaku...hablas de mi como si no significara nada para ti...es que acaso alguna vez te enamoraste de mi ? " se preguntaba Mikoto una y otra vez en su mente mientras sus lagrimas caian en el suelo.

En los recuerdos de Mikoto

" Fugaku por que me traiste a aquí " pregunto Mikoto " lo sabras muy pronto...ven sientate " Mikoto obediente mente le hizo caso y se sento a su lado.

" y cuando piensas decirme que es lo que te succede ? " le pregunta Mikoto con una sonrisa. Fugaku cambia su mirada " recuerdas aquella vez que tomamos el examen de los chunin ? " le pregunta Fugaku " claro que me acuerdo...todos logramos pasar el examen, recuerdo que tu fuiste uno de los primeros ademas minato y los jemelos hyuuga que pasaron el examen " dice Mikoto sonriendo.

Fugaku le devuelve la sonrisa " si tambien recuerdas que tu tambien fuiste una de las primeras kunoichis en pasar el examen eso sin mencionar la peli roja de Kushina. " exclamo Fugaku.

" Fugaku no te expreses asi de ella...tu sabes que Kushina es mi mejor amiga " le responde Mikoto" bueno esta bien,en fin no es de ella de quien quiero hablar " dice Fugaku.

" entonces de quien ? " le pregunta Mikoto " quiero hablar de ti y de nosotros de nuestro futuro. " le respondio Fugaku, Mikoto se sonroja " de nosotros y..y nuestro futuro ? " dijo Mikoto repitiendo sus palabras " si nuestro futuro Mikoto...quiero que te cases conmigo...que dices " pregunto Fugaku mirandola a los ojos, Mikoto se sonrojo aun mas no podia creer que Fugaku Uchiha el futuro lider del clan Uchiha le estubiera proponiendo matrimonio y mas a ella que ni siquiera era del clan. " pero es que... yo " dijo Mikoto taltamudiendo un poco.

" no aceptas...verdad ? " respondio Fugaku cambiando su mirada. " n..no no es eso claro que acepto " respondio Mikoto, Fugaku examina su rostro " entonces,por que te tardaste en responder ? " ella combia su mirada un poco avergonzada " es solo que...yo siempre crei que los Uchihas solo se podian casar entre ellos mismos para mantener la sangre de su clan pura " Mikoto le responde a Fugaku.

El suspira antes de hablar " es cierto que para mantener nuestro clan puro debemos tener hijos con miembros de nuestro propio clan. " dijo Fugaku, Mikoto baja la cabeza un poco triste " pero " respondio Fugaku. Mikoto levanto su cabeza para terminar de eschuchar.

" eso no quita que quien me quiero casar es contigo... " sus palabras hicieron que a Mikoto le salieran un par de lagrimas de sus ojos. " desde el momente que te vi...supe que eras una de las kunoichis mas fuertes de la aldea de la hoja tus capacidades superaban hasta las de Kakashi Hatake... jamas habia visto una kunoichi tan fuerte como tu, desde entonces supe que me habia enamorado de ti...Mikoto." dijo Fugaku.

Mikoto no pudo contenerse mas y le dio un abrazo a Fugaku" Fugaku te amo, te amo tanto " dijo Mikoto con lagrimas en sus ojos, el le devuelve el abrazo " yo..tambien...te amo."

fin del recuerdo

" por que...Fugaku por que me haces esto...si lo unico que e hecho como esposa fue amarte y apoyarte en todo lo que hacias...aun cuando no estaba de acuerdo...siempre te di la razon.

" dijo Mikoto levantandoce del suelo. Aunque ella no se dio cuenta habian pasado las ultimas 2 horas llorando. En ese preciso momento Itachi entra por la puerta con unos ramos de flores " mama fui a entrenar y encontre esta flores que son muy bonitas y me recordaron a ti " dijo el pequeño uchiha contento,cuando vio.

Que su mama tenia lagrimas en los ojos " mama que te occure, te hizo algo mi papa ? " pregunto itachi mirando un poco preocupado a su mama, Mikoto se termina de sacudir sus lagrimas " no, no es eso Itachi es solo que... tu papa y yo tuvimos una fuerte discucion y pues, me puse a llorar...eso es todo " le dejo Mikoto a Itachi.

" papa te regaño por mi culpa verdad ? " pregunto Itachi innocentemente " no Itachi hijo como puedes decir eso, tu no tienes culpa... tu papa siempre hacido un hombre extricto... y bueno tuvimos differentes opiniones pero nunca vuelvas a decir que es tu culpa, siempre recuerda que tu no tienes culpa de lo que haga o diga tu papa " dijo Mikoto sentando a Itachi en su falda.

cuando vio las flores que le habia traido su hijo " que hermosas son " dijo Mikoto " hm ? que cosa mama " pregunto Itachi " las flores que me traiste, son muy hermosas " le respondio Mikoto dandole un beso en la cabeza a Itachi. " si son muy bonitas, pero aun asi no se comparan con tu belleza " diji Itachi recostando su cabeza en el pecho de su madre.

Mikoto empeso a cantarle una cancion de cuna a Itachi esperando que se durmiera,mientras le acariciaba su pelo, Itachi en peso a cerrar sus ojos " mama " sursurro el pequeño itachi,Mikoto paro de cantar para eschuchar a su hijo. " quiero que sepas que nunca te voy a abandonar,te prometo que siempre

estare contigo mama. " dijo el pequeño Itachi con un gran abostezo al final.

Cerrando los ojos nuevamente el pequeño Itachi se quedo dormido,Mikoto le dio otro beso en la cabeza y lo carga hasta su cuarto,cerrando la puerta delicadamente para no despertar a itachi " flores...asi fue como comenzo todo " penso Mikoto mirando las flores que le trajo itachi.

Despues de dejar a itachi en su cuarto, Mikoto se fue al jardin de flores " aquí fue,Fugaku aquí fue donde me confesaste tu amor por primera,fue aquí donde compartimos nuestro primer beso,fue aquí donde me pediste matrimonio...en que me momento cambiaste " se pregunto Mikoto en voz alta

" las personas cambian,cuando menos no los esperamos " dijo una voz masculina pero al mismo tiempo amable y cuidadosa,Mikoto se voltea a ver quien era " quien eres,cuanto tiempo llevas eschuchando ? " pregunto un poco alertada " perdoneme es que acabo de llegar y pues la eschuche decir que alguien habia cambiado " dijo el hombre dando unos pasos asi alante pero al mismo tiempo manteniendo una distancia respetuosamente.

Mikoto observo cuidadosamente al hombre en frente de ella el hombre tenia un pelo largo y marron tenia puesto un kimoto negro con rayas blancas y sus ojos eran color azul celeste * esos ojos * " dime ,acaso tu eres un " iba a preguntar Mikoto cuando el hombre le dio su respuesta " hyuuga si lo soy, mi nombre es Hizashi Hyuuga " le respondio el hombre.

Mikoto intenta sonreir " es un placer Hizashi, me llamo Mikoto, Mikoto uchiha " le respondio Mikoto, Hizashi sonrie " el placer es todo mio, asi que eres una uchiha " dijo Hizashi sin darse cuenta que la expression de Mikoto cambio a una mas triste. " solo por nombre,yo soy la esposa de Fugaku uchiha " contesto Mikoto. Hizashi estaba sorprendido ella era la esposa de Fugaku Uchiha el famoso lider del clan uchiha.

" entonces eres la esposa del gran lider del clan uchiha,debes de ser muy feliz de estar casada con un gran ninja como lo es el " dijo Hizashi " lo estaba " respondio Mikoto con tristeza en su voz, Hizashi se dio cuenta " disculpe mi intrometez pero, no suena como que eres muy feliz a su lado. " le responde Hizashi

Mikoto mira al suelo con gran tristeza en sus ojos " es solo que el ya no era el hombre del cual yo me enamore " le contesto Mikoto sacudiendose rapidamente unas lagrimas que se le estaban la mira con simpatia, mikoto se dio cuenta de como la miraba " disculpe yo no pude contenerme " dijo mikoto un poco avergonzada.

" no tienes de que disculparte...ademas creo que te sentiras mejor si sacas todo lo que sientes " le respondio Hizashi, Mikoto quedo un poco inpactada y al mismo tiempo un poco molesta pero ella sabia por su mirada que sus intenciones no eran malas y ya que Kushina estaba visitando a su medio hermano. Mikoto no tenia con quien desahogarse asi que decide contarle de principio a fin su historia con Fugaku.

Despues de haber eschuchado su historia Hizashi la mira con lastima pero al mismo tiempo mucha admiracion,hubieron unos minutos de silencio hasta que Hizashi decide romper el silencio " eso debe de ser muy duro para ti " le respondio despues de eschuchar su historia con Fugaku " lo es " le responde Mikoto la expression de Hizashi cambia de lastima a una expression seria " como puedes permitir que te humille y te maltrate de esa forma,por que no te das valor a ti mismas y rompes las cadenas que te unen a el " le pregunta Hizashi con una voz seria pero al mismo tiempo tranquila.

" no,no puedo las cadenas que me unen a el son demaciado grandes " Hizashi la observa nuevamente y responde " mas fuerte que tu valor como persona ? " le pregunta Hizashi,Mikoto lo mira muy nerviosa de contestar " no es tan facil yo...tengo un hijo con el " Hizashi respira profundo con gran meditacion " entonces prefieres que tu hijo creasca en un ambiente donde creece viendo como su padre maltrata a su madre ? " le pregunta nuevamente Hizashi " no, es solo que no quiero que mi hijo creasca sin su padre como paso conmigo, mi padre fue un uchiha que se caso con una aldeana de la aldea, mi madre no posseia ningun gekke kenkai por esta rason los ninjas medicos eplicaron que al no ser sangre pura habia una gran posibilidad de nacer sin el sharingan, cuando mi padre se entero de esto abandono a mi madre para casarse con una uchiha y asi tener hijos de sangre pura, es por eso que no puedo dejar a Fugaku "

" es una lastima sabes " dijo Hizashi, Mikoto lo mira confundida " eres como un pajaro enjaulado, que no si quiere...trata de habrir su haula y volar " los ojos de Mikoto se abren " como lo sabes " le pregunto a Hizashi

el se levanta y le responde " por que, al igual que tu yo tambien soy un pajaro en jaulado " Mikoto quedo sorprendida no solamente con la gran honestidad con la que hablo pero si no tambien su capacidad de entender lo que ella sentia. " nunca,nadie me habia hablado asi...gracias " Hizashi sonrie y le responde " no

tienes por que darme las gracias si en algun momento necesitas algo o alguien con quien hablar aquí estare "

Mikoto no se habia dado cuenta pero sentia que se estaba sonrojando asi que decidio cambiar su mirada lo que a Hizashi no le molesto ya que el tambien se sonrojo un poco,hubo otro momento de silencio cuando

Hizashi dice " ya es tarde tal vez deberiamos irno...fue un placer conocerte Mikoto " dijo Hizashi tomando la mano de Mikoto " igualmente " le respondio Mikoto sonriendo cuando de pronto Hizashi le besa la mano haciendo que Mikoto jadeara.

Despues de esto ambos se sortaron las manos y siguieron su camino,Mikoto llega a su casa esperando que Fugaku estubiera dormido pero para su mala dicha Fugaku estaba muy despierto " donde estabas " pregunto

Fugaku " solo fui a dar una vuelta " le respondio Mikoto " una vuelte,acaso me crees estupido " dijo activando el sharingan, sin darse cuenta fue empujada contra la pared, Mikoto inteta defenderse pero el sharinga la dejo completamente inmovil " Fugaku me estas haciendo daño " gimieo Mikoto " no Mikoto tu verdadero daño empiesa ahora " dijo Fugaku mientras la golpeaba una y otra vez sin darse cuenta que Itachi estaba viendo todo con el sharingan activado.

Bueno aquí les dejo mi primer chapter si se que puede que hayan varios si no muchos errores ortograficos pero para alguien que parece de dyslexia y nunca antes habia escrito una historia en spanish creeo que lo hice muy bien no bueno hasta luego bye :)


End file.
